


Wet Behind the Ears

by icandrawamoth



Series: Polyship Week 2016 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aquaphobia, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Swimming, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on shore leave, Jon and Trip (more or less) try to help Malcolm overcome his aquaphobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Behind the Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyshipprompts's Polyship Week, Day One: Fluff. For [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148636622190/your-ot3-goes-to-the-beach-who-cant-swim-who). It doesn't fit exactly but was definitely inspired by it.

"Are you really going to spend the entirety of shore leave standing at the edge of the water like that?" Trip teases from where he's parked on a blanket further up the beach.

Malcolm doesn't say anything, taking a step back as a wave comes in to keep himself out of reach of the water. He stares determinedly at the wet substance but doesn't go any closer.

"Come on, Malcolm," Jon encourages, holding out a hand. He's standing a few feet in the other direction, the ocean lapping around his ankles. His hand is just out of reach.

Malcolm huffs, deciding he's going to do it, take a step into the water - and doesn't.

Trip lets out a huff of laughter. "It's really not as scary as all that, I promise. I was out there earlier, and I'm still here, aren't I?"

Malcolm grits his teeth. "I know this is stupid. Do you think I don't want to overcome this stupid phobia?"

"It's fine. I know you can do this," Jon says encouragingly, stretching out his hand again. "The water is shallow, and I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay." Malcolm takes a deep breath. "Okay." He tells himself it will be, even if he doesn't quite feel it. He meets his captain and lover's eyes, a face he trusts, and steps forward. Cool water tickles his ankles, and when his hand is clasped in Jon's, when he sees his smile, he feels triumph.

Behind him, Trip's clapping and whooping doesn't even sound sarcastic.

"Well done, Malcolm." Jon tells him.

Malcolm feels himself flushing. "Thank you, but standing in a few inches of water isn't exactly the same as swimming."

Jon smiles again and squeezes his hand. "Baby steps," he says, and lets go before starting to move away.

Panic lashes at Malcolm, immediate and relentless. "Sir? -Jon?"

"Easy," Jon tries to calm him, and he takes a deep breath, going along with it. Jon takes a few more steps until he's waist deep. Malcolm is stock still.

"You got this, Mal."

He starts, not having noticed Trip coming up behind him, and a quick look over his shoulder shows that the third member of their trio has taken up a position at the edge of the water.

"It's like to learning to walk all over again, isn't it?"

Malcolm nods. At silly as part of him does feel, he's at least grateful that his lovers are being so patient. Lesser men would be making fun of him in earnest.

"All right, come on, a little deeper," Jon says, holding out his hand again.

"You can do it," Trip repeats, and his voice deepens a little when he adds, "and maybe we'll make it worth your while when we get back to the villa tonight."

The look on Jon's face says he agrees, and Malcolm blushes again, but his feet are moving. One step, two, the water grows deeper - and then under the force of a sudden wave, the sand beneath his feet disappears. He scrambles for balance, but it's no use - he falls, and the world disappears as water closes over his head, all sound disappearing but the rush of the wave. He scrambles, heart pounding, a useless cry punched out of him, losing his air and tasting salt.

Then firm hands are on his body, pulling him up, and he breaks the surface with a gasp, clinging to the wet body next to him. "Hey, hey, you're alright," Jon is saying, patting his back as he coughs. His blinks his burning eyes furiously.

On the shore, Trip is laughing. Between hoots he manages, "Well, that's one way to do it!"

Malcolm sends him a deadly glare as Jon rolls his eyes. "Ignore him."

"Gladly," Malcolm mutters. He makes sure his footing is steady, though Jon's strong hands are still on his arms. "Break now?" he asks hopefully. As terrified as he was in the moment, he feels better with Jon like this, but he's beyond ready to be back on solid ground.

Jon laughs gently. "Yeah, I think that's enough for now. Careful." They make their way slowly and carefully back to shore, were Trip is still snickering.

"Ass," Malcolm says succinctly as they pass, though he's not really angry. Trip knows this; it only redoubles his mirth.

Quick, unexpected, Jon turns back and gives him a shove. Trip land on his bottom in the shallow water with a splash and a shocked look that makes the other two burst into laughter of their own. "And _I'm_ the ass?" he demands indignantly as he picks himself up.

Malcolm is still spitting salt from his mouth as they reach the blanket and gather their towels. They sit, and Jon hands him a bottle of water from the cooler. Trip joins them a moment later, settling himself on Malcolm's other side. "All joking aside," he says honestly. "You did do good out there."

The way he leans in to kiss his cheek as Jon twines their fingers together makes it all more than worth it.


End file.
